Look At Me and Read My Blood Stained Soul
by xblackrosefirex
Summary: A poem. Hiei reflects on his past life. Sorry if Hiei's a bit out of character. I'll let you decide that. Constructive Critisism is welcome, but please keep in mind that this is my first attempt at Hiei.


Just a Hiei poem/reflection that I wrote. It was kind of hard because Hiei is one of the deepest characters in Yu Yu Hakusho, plus he's very mysterious. I think I tried though. I hope it isn't too bad. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hiei or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Read and Review, please.

Look At Me And Read My Blood Stained Soul

Take look at me and tell me what

You see a monster, perhaps?

Describe me in three words

Would you say bastard, killer

And heartless?

What am I to anyone? A mistake?

"This boy of fire will slaughter us all…"

And I was thrown…

Hearing screams of sadness, sobs filled with plea.

"You killed my son!"

Discarded…left to die…

"when you come back, seeking the revenge that you and we deserve, please kill me first…"

But I survived to fulfill one purpose…to obliterate those who had wronged me.

I enjoyed the suffering of others

Laughed at my victims screams of terror

Scoffed when they begged for mercy.

And I grew stronger everyday, killing anyone in my way, whether I should or not. It didn't matter to me. I loved to see my enemies blood pour from their body, and I found their screams of pain peaceful and soothing…

They were right to abandon me. They all were.

Selfish and thoughtless

I only cared for myself

Murdering senseless

Living a life of cowardice

A life that had no meaning

But deep down, I knew that one day, they would all regret it.

Then suddenly as the wind blows

A flame out I found myself

Alone once more

And so I set off to find the place of my banishment. I came across many demons, each trying to take my stone. I killed them all, but eventually, one achieved what he had wanted.

And my sword plunged into his chest and I smirked at his blood curdling cries.

I looked down at the wild river in anger and annoyance. I knew there was only one thing to do.

Walking on this road of endless

Thirst for blood and revenge

I must complete my purpose in

Life

I needed to consult Shigure, a demon surgeon whom I had heard about when I was young. I had heard he could give me a jagan eye.

I didn't care after that I never

Did and never will whether

I live or die…

I requested he give me one, and an agreement was made.

Unbearable pain shooting throughout my body. But I knew every drop of it was worth it.

And once again, as if nothing ever happened, I set off to find the Glacial Village. And, with the assistance of the jagan, I found it in just three days.

As I walked the snowy borders, something inside me was churning…thinking…these people…were almost like ice themselves. I instantly lost my desire to kill. I didn't need to. They were already dead.

But I didn't come all this way for nothing.

But As I arrive at the end of the road

I lose my thirst for revenge

They already killed themselves

I wanted to see if my mother was still alive.

I came upon a two women and I recognized who they were.

"Do not pity the beast…"

"It's the least I can offer to atone for what I'm about to do…"

Rui and an elderly…the women who threw me off, and the one who wished me dead.

I waited for the elder women to vanish, and when she was gone I stepped in front of Rui. She looked at me and shrank back in fear, but I assured her I would bring her no harm.

"I'm looking for a women I used to know named Hina…"

I told her my request and she led me to a grave, explaining that it belonged to my mother. She told me that she committed suicide years after a child of hers was exiled.

And she told me about the other child.

I discovered a new secret

One I didn't know whether to

Be happy or not even care

As Rui described my twin sister to me, I became slightly interested in this younger twin sibling of mean. Immidietly, questions crowded my minds.

What was she like?

What did she look like?

Like me, maybe?

But I knew I could not

Rest until I saw this secret

For myself

I had a new purpose to look for and find a twin sister I never knew. Yukina was her name.

Discarded and torn my spirit

So worn left to die but

Survived one purpose kept

Me alive but I lost desire for

That purpose but at the same

Time a new one had arisen

And I knew it must be

Completed.

And with the help of my jagan eye, I would have no trouble.

Now describe me in three words

Look at me and tell me what

You see after this tale of mine

Does your disgust for me still

Twist inside you?

My name is Hiei Jaganshi, and I am the Forbidden Child.

Hm, well that only sucked like hell. Or at lest I thought so.

If you want the poem by itself, here it is:

Take look at me and tell me what

You see a monster, perhaps?

Describe me in three words

Would you say bastard, killer

And heartless?

I enjoyed the suffering of others

Laughed at my victims screams of terror

Scoffed when they begged for mercy.

Selfish and thoughtless

I only cared for myself

Murdering senseless

Living a life of cowardice

A life that had no meaning

Then suddenly as the wind blows

A flame out I found myself

Alone once more

Walking on this road of endless

Thirst for blood and revenge

I must complete my purpose in

Life

I didn't care after that I never

Did and never will whether

I live or die…

But As I arrive at the end of the road

I lose my thirst for revenge

They already killed themselves

I discovered a new secret

One I didn't know whether to

Be happy or not even care

But I knew I could not

Rest until I saw this secret

For myself

Discarded and torn my spirit

So worn left to die but

Survived one purpose kept

Me alive but I lost desire for

That purpose but at the same

Time a new one had arisen

And I knew it must be

Completed.

Now describe me in three words

Look at me and tell me what

You see after this tale of mine

Does your disgust for me still

Twist inside you?

My name is Hiei Jaganshi, and I am the Forbidden Child.

Owari.


End file.
